Errores
by cubito-bicho
Summary: El un francés acadalado, educado y elegante. El otro un casanova infiel con un gran secreto y grandes problemas. Todo error se paga, ¿Cual sera el precio de jugar con fuego? un asesinato, un amor y la mafia tras del griego ¿Como acabara esto?.
1. El inicio de todo

**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, (bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

**Advertencias: **ninguna por el momento

**El inicio de todo**

Era una noche fresca del mes de octubre, todo era paz y tranquilidad en las calles de Grecia. Una sombra paso rápidamente por el asfalto con paso nervioso.

La sombra no era otra cosa que un chico como de unos 19 años. Era alto de tez morena, su cara estaba enmarcada por unos largos cabellos azules. Sus ojos agua marino resplandecían por la luz de la calle.

Sus orbes estaban empapados por una sombra de duda y de culpa. Su masculina figura caminaba con paso rápido e inseguro. Estaba sumamente nervioso. Echaba miradas inquisitorias de vez en vez para verificar que no le seguían.

Su cara estaba contraída por el miedo y la desesperación que sentía. Y es que lo vivido horas ante lo dejaría marcado de por vida.

El chico traía puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Ambas prendas estaban manchadas con un líquido carmesí. El chico respiraba agitadamente. De un momento a otro se paró en seco y clavo sus pupilas en el suelo. Después cerró los ojos fuertemente. No entendía como había pasado todo, no entendía como se había metido en tantos problemas. Como había destruido su vida por culpa de él.

///Flash Back///

Milo Seferis era un chico normal, atractivo a la vista de todos. El estudiaba el cuarto semestre de la carrera de idiomas. Todo parecía normal en su vida. Era un chico alegre…demasiado alegre. Tenía cierta fama de Casanova en ambos sexos. Y es que como él decía: ¨no es bueno discriminar¨.

Ahora tenía una pareja estable, un chico francés que parecía un ángel. Lo amaba de eso estaba seguro, pero por más que trataba de serle fiel no podía. Ya lo había engañado varias veces, aunque no fuera su intensión. El aun no se había dado cuenta y por el bien de Milo así tendría que ser.

Pero como toda mentira un día tiene que ser descubierta en esta ocasión no fue la excepción.

Un joven se encontraba recostado encima de otro. La pareja se encontraba besándose con pasión. El chico que estaba encima mordía desesperadamente a su compañero mientras este gemía de placer. Los dos amantes estaban tan ocupados que no escucharon cuando la puerta de la casa del gemelo menor se abría dejando entrar a dos figuras a ella.

-Kanon ¿estás en casa?- pregunto Saga Kraniotis un chico de 27 años, el trabajaba de psicólogo en un consultorio en el centro.- creo que no está- exclamo Saga a su acompañante, nada más ni nada menos que Camus Sardov, un acaudalado estudiante francés de filosofía y letras, novio de cierto peli azul.

El mayor se adelanto a la habitación de su hermano, toco un par de veces y al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta encontrándose una imagen nada recatada.

Ya que Kanon estaba encima de Milo besándole con lujuria y recorriendo el torso desnudo del oji azul. Mientras que Milo le besaba y le lamia el cuello, para luego pasar al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Al verlos así a Saga se le subió el color a la cara…y no era de vergüenza exactamente.

-Kan…¡¡¿¿¿KANON QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO???!!-Saga dio un grito de enojo. Camus, el cual se había quedado en la sala, salió disparado al origen del grito, lo vio le dejo helado.

-¡¡LOS DOS FUERA DE AQUÍ YA!!- dijo furioso el gemelo mayor. Milo aparto a Kanon de encima haciendo que este callera al suelo alfombrado de la amplia habitación. Salió como alma que se la llevaba el infierno atrás de su novio…bueno ex novio, el cual al verlos en esa situación solo echo andar como si nada.

-Camus espera no es lo que parece…Camus puedo explicarlo- Milo le seguía por todo el edificio en donde vivía Kanon y Saga. De pronto Camus se paró en seco y volteo a ver a Milo- Deja que te explique Cam…- Pero antes que el oji azul dijera algo más. Camus estrello su puño contra la cara de este. Su fuerza era tal que dejo al peli azul con una linda mejilla inflamada.

Cuando pensó Milo que todo acababa ahí, Camus le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago sacándole todo el aire. Milo no se defendió ya que consideraba que se lo merecía. Ya que conocía bien al francés y aunque mostrara un semblante frio sabía que sufría. Camus le dedico una mirada asesina mientras le daba otro golpe en el rostro.

-Ahí está tu explicación Milo Seferis- Dijo Camus furioso, se dirigió a la entrada del edificio y salió tan campante como si no hubiera pasado nada. Milo quedo recargado en una columna. Algunos vecinos lo veían como a un pervertido. Ya que por las prisas había salido con el torso desnudo y el pantalón desabrochado.

Cuando subió al apartamento de Kanon se encontró con un pleito bastante acalorado entre los dos hermanos. Saga lo miro con furia y se le echo encima. Milo de nuevo no reacciono se sentía vacio. Saga en medio de su furia reveló que quería a Camus y entonces Milo supo que eso no era nada bueno.

El escorpión quedo muy mallugado después de los furiosos golpes de Camus, le había roto el labio, le había dejado la mejilla amoratada y casi le rompía una costilla. Saga le había dejado un ojo morado y un la muñeca media impedida. Paso casi un mes para poder hablar con Camus y después se habían vuelto amigos como en el principio cuando se conocieron.

Ahora Camus salía con Saga y era feliz .Milo, bueno seguía siendo Milo y aunque se muriera de celos hacia Saga y amara al francés sabía bien que Camus jamás sería feliz con él. Y menos con su forma de ser.

Nunca había tenido problema con lo que hacía, incluso se podría decir que jamás había tenido una consecuencia el lastimar a los demás. Hasta que lo conoció a él y su vida cambio.

///Flash Back End///

Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos por el claxon de un auto. Milo miro al conductor y entonces su respiración se detuvo. Era el mismísimo Saga, este lo miro con una incredulidad e incertidumbre.

Milo parecía que se había perdido en algún punto del asfalto. Camino autómata hacia su destino. Necesitaba verlo, decirle que lo amaba, que lo perdonara o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Quería perderse en sus brazos y alejar todos esos recuerdos que le atormentaban. Echo andar sin ni siquiera mirar a su posible agresor. Saga lo miro extrañado ya que Milo nunca se comportaba así, era impulsivo por naturaleza.

Cuando el ojiazul llego a ese edificio por demás conocido para él, se introdujo al interior de él y se encamino al departamento 423. Estando ahí toco un par de veces el timbre. Espero un par de segundo y volvió a tocar. Se empezaba a desesperar.

Entonces del umbral de la puerta apareció Camus con una sonrisa que fue borrada inmediatamente al ver al propietario de esa mirada agua mariana.

-¿Qué haces aquí Milo?- pregunto extrañado el peli verde

-¿Crees que pueda pasar o vuelvo en otro momento?-dijo en con voz apresurada el peli azul mirando a ambos lados del gran pasillo

-Supongo que…si- respondió Camus no muy seguro, ya que había quedado con Saga en salir a cenar.

-Gracias- musito el escorpión, paso al interior de la gran sala de estar del lujoso departamento.

Camus cerró la puerta y cuando se volteo para preguntar la visita inesperada de su visitante. Un par de brazos lo tomaron en un abrazo asfixiante y muy desesperado.

-¿QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE MILO? ¡Suéltame!- exigió el francés

-Camus yo solo venía a decirte que te amo y que pase lo que pase lo seguiré haciendo siempre. También quiero que me perdones por lo sucedido con Kanon nunca fue mi intención hacerte sufrir- dijo Milo con voz afectada, no dejo que ninguna lagrima recorriera su rostro. Sin embargo estaba paralizado por el miedo.

-Milo ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto algo desconcertado el francés al ver en tal estado a su ex novio

-Camus ¿me perdones?- el joven solo se separo de él para verlo directo a los ojos en busca de una respuesta.

-Milo ¿estás ebrio de nuevo? Ya te dije que lo nuestro….-antes de que el francés terminara de decir algo, observo las ropas de Milo- Milo ¿eso es…es…sangre? ¿Estás bien?-

-Camie- dijo el griego cubriendo su rostro en el omoplato del francés. Milo cerró sus ojos mientras aspiraba el delicado aroma de su amor perdido- perdóname…perdóname-

-Milo- el francés se empezaba a molestar con la actitud de su acompañante, tomo la cabeza de Milo en sus manos e hizo que este lo mirara a los ojos, lo que vio reflejado en ellos lo estremeció. Sus antes orbes brillantes de vida, estaban vacías, llenas de un pánico aterrador.

-Camie hice algo malo…muy malo- dijo quedamente el griego para luego agregar- perdóname…no lo quise hacer…yo…perdóname- dijo con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, dio unos sonoros y desgarradores sollozos.

Camus simplemente estaba consternado, ya que en todo el tiempo en que conocía a Milo nunca lo había visto llorar y mucho menos de esa forma. Por inercia el francés acaricio los cabellos azules del griego el cual se había aferrado al francés.

-Camie yo…acabo de hacer algo horrible…algo monstruoso- dijo el griego en un hilo de voz

-Dime Milo ¿Qué hiciste? Puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes-

-yo…yo…acabo de…-trato de continuar pero un sollozo se ahogo en su garganta antes de continuar- acabo de…matar a alguien…- termino esta confesión con una mano en sus labios en gesto de nerviosísimo. Camus quedo helado con la confesión de Milo. Lo miro como si no creyera lo que le decía.

-¿Es... Estas seguro? ¿No estarás imaginándolo por la borrachera?- ante lo dicho por el francés Milo lo miro con desesperanza. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al no poder sostenerle la mirada.

-Yo…estoy seguro…el está muerto…yo lo mate…lo mate y el vendrá y me matara- dijo sin aliento el de pupilas agua marino.

-¿Quién te matara?- pregunto expectante el oji zafiro

-Si te digo él te matara…no debí venir es seguro que él me está buscando- dijo Milo con gesto de irse. Pero justo cuando se iba a mover el timbre sonó haciendo que los pocos nervios que le quedaban se destrozaran.

-Es…él…es él- dijo con un hilo de voz. Camus lo miro asustado, ya que el peli azul estaba al borde de un colapso. Camus se acerco a la puerta sigilosamente, Milo lo tomo del brazo y lo miro a los ojos. El peli azul tenía una mirada casi envuelta por la locura y la histeria. Camus le tomo del brazo y se lo metió en su habitación. Lo dejo ahí y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, una gota de sudor le bajo por la espalda. Y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual ahora era tocada con desesperación.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O.o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bicho: Espero que haya sido de su agrada, una historia mas del mi y mi lindo cubito =3**_

_**Cubito: ¬.¬ me engañaste con kanon ¿kanon?**_

_**Bicho: jejeje n.n´ sabes que te amo con toda mi alma ¿verdad?**_

_**Cubito: T.T ya no estoy tan seguro ¿con kanon? ¿por que con él?**_

_**Bicho: =3 bueno es solo que...mira que tu estas con saga ¬.¬ asi que estamos a mano**_

_**Cubito: ok ok ya nos vemos el proximo cap =)**_

_**Bicho: sip espero rewies si no muajajaja ¬.¬ **_

_**Cubito: n.n´ jeje**_


	2. Encuentros

**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, (bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje ofensivo

Camus Sardov era un chico decidido. A sus 19 años, jamás titubeaba en dar una respuesta si esta era requerida. Nunca se asustaba en tomar una decisión, al contrario las tomaba rápido y la mayoría de las veces eran las correctas. Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Y es que no todos los días venia un ex novio a decirle que había matado a alguien. Y que lo perseguían para hacer lo mismo con él.

Sus manos sudaban, su respiración era entre cortada ¿Qué haría? ¿Abriría la puerta? ¿Y si Milo tenía razón? ¿Y si lo mataban a él también? Muchas preguntas rodeaban su cabeza, pero ninguna respuesta. Después de unos minutos de estar frente a la puerta se decidió. La abriría y ya después pensaría que hacer. Asi puso la mano en manija y tiro de ella hacia abajo. Nunca pensó que el abrir la puerta de su casa sería tan estresante. La abrió de a poco, hasta que diviso unos cabellos azules y unos jades viéndolo curioso.

-¿Te sucede algo Camus? ¿Por qué no abrías?-pregunto intrigado Saga

-Pensé que eras otra persona- respiro aliviado, después de casi dejar de hacerlo cuando abrió por completo la puerta y ver en el marco de ella a Saga.

-Te ves nervioso… ¿Es por Milo verdad? ¿Estuvo aquí no es así?- volvió a preguntar Saga pero esta vez con voz molesta

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Porque lo vi venir hacia acá…te hizo algo ¿verdad? ¿Te vino a molestar de nuevo?-pregunto muy preocupado el mayor

-No…ya sabes lo de siempre-dijo el francés no muy convencido

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?-exclamo Saga mirando su reloj y luego dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a Camus

-Saga…veras…no me siento muy bien ¿Podría ser en otro ocasión? Me duele mucho la cabeza creo que pesque un resfriado-

-mmm bueno…pero deja que me quede a cuidar de ti por favor- pidió Saga en tono cariñoso

-Lo siento Saga pero no puedes, recuerda que mañana tienes trabajo. Además es solo un pequeño resfriado, vete sin cuidado- Trato de convence el francés a Saga, al parecer con lo que le había dicho era suficiente.

-Está bien, pasare mañana temprano a verte ¿ok?-dijo Saga después de meditarlo mucho tiempo

-Sí, te estaré esperando- termino Camus con una pequeña sonrisa

-Buenas noche, te cuidas y aquí estaré alrededor de las 7 am- dijo Saga antes de salir y darle un corto beso en los labios al francés. Este respondió el beso sin mucho entusiasmo cosa que no paso desapercibida para el griego.

-Si hasta mañana-

Camus cerró la puerta de nuevo y se dirigió apresuradamente hasta su habitación. Cuando llego ahí la sorpresa lo hizo presa. Ya que sobre su cama estaba Milo recargado, con los ojos cerrados. Se acerco a él y pudo oír que balbuceaban cosas inteligibles. Le puso la mano en la frente y supo de inmediato que tenía fiebre. Lo acostó bien y le puso una manta encima. Después se acomodo el también en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Era gracioso, estar con Milo solo durmiendo. Cuando eran pareja pocas veces dormían en una cama juntos. Lo miro largo y tendido. Se veía realmente inocente así…durmiendo. Le acomodo un mechón de cabello azulino, el cual le cubría el rostro. No pudo evitar tocar su suave piel. No lo podía negar…aun sentía algo por Milo. Pero al pensar en eso recordó inevitablemente el hecho que le había hecho mucho daño. Cerró los ojos al sentir el aroma que percibía su olfato. Era un aroma masculino, pero sutil a la vez, se sintió embriagar por esa sensación que le causaba el aroma del joven peli azul.

Como por inercia le tomo una mejilla y la acaricio. Esa piel morena entre sus dedos le hizo sentirse débil. No pudo reprimir un suspiro. Si, aun le amaba con locura. Pero Milo jamás iba a cambiar y él, bueno él no era una de las personas más compartidas de este mundo. Había que admitirlo, Camus Sardov era demasiado egoísta con lo que quería. Ya que si era suyo…no tenia por que compartirlo, porque era de ÉL Y SOLO DE ÉL. Asi había sido desde niño, era egoísta con sus juguetes favoritos, con su mejor amigo e incluso con sus prendas de vestir. Por ese lado era una suerte no haber tenido hermanos, ya que de seguro no compartiría a sus padres.

Bajo su rostro hasta quedar tan cerca del griego, miro su rostro contraído por un pánico invisible y roso sus labios contra esa piel perfecta. La quiso explorar más a fondo, saborearla no solo con sus labios si no con su lengua, tocarla al grado de lastimarla.

Mil un imágenes le venían a la cabeza. Imágenes nada castas por cierto. Y es que no era sencillo tener a semejante adonis dormido en tu cama. (N/A: Yo lo entiendo tener a Milo así deber ser *¬*) Volvió a su postura anterior y trato de no pensar en nada de lo que tenía a su lado. Suspiro, y es que la imagen de Saga venia como una tormenta hacia su cabeza. Y es que Saga había sido su consuelo en los tiempos difíciles, su fortaleza, su protector. No le amaba como a Milo, pero lo quería y lo último que quería era hacerlo sufrir.

Cerró los ojos e intento dormir, pero el sueño simplemente no acudía a él. Se acomodo en la cama y hecho andar su mente. Hasta que de pronto la obscuridad lo invadió y la inconsciencia lo hizo presa.

Le pareció haber dormido demasiado, cuando un mal sueño acudió a él. Se arremolino en la cama y busco con la mano a su acompañante. Pero no lo sintió.

-¿Milo?-pregunto dudoso el francés.

Pero se dio cuenta que este ya no estaba. Se paro lo más rápido que pudo y lo busco en toda la casa. No entendía por donde se había ido, ya que la puerta no estaba abierta. Regreso a la recamara e intuyo que había huido por la ventana. Ese Milo si que tenía métodos nada ortodoxos para irse sin despedirse.

Se volvió acostar en la cama. Iban a hacer apenas las 6 am. Quizás dormiría unas horas más o simplemente tomaría un baño e iría a hacer el desayuno. No le preocupaba demasiado Milo. Ya que sabia como era él y como se manejaba. Algunas veces era demasiado extraño. Cerró los ojos y trato de dormir, pero un ruido o más bien un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**_Bicho: Bueno disculpen la demora, todo fue mi culpa ya que las musas me abandonaron n.n pero aqui estamos de regreso _**

**_Cubito: Eso es bien cierto, aunque creo que para el proximo capitulo igual nos tardaremos T.T examenes que no me dejan en paz_**

**_Bicho: T.T secuestran a mi cubito, ¬.¬ maldita escuela _**

**_Cubito: U.U ni modo, espero no tardarme tanto pero aun asi espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo prometo que el proximo sera mas interesante_**

**_Bicho y Cubito: HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION....ESPERAMOS COMENTARIOS ^^_**


End file.
